


Long Ago

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Lolicon, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Late at night, Jena's big brother sneaks into her room for a new game.





	Long Ago

Jena’s always been a light sleeper so she wakes up the second her bedroom door opens. She figures at first it must be John getting something from the toy chest until the bed dips behind her. Coming fully awake, Jena turns to look over her shoulder but the body pressing against her back is familiar even in the low light as her big brother.

“Ben?” she murmurs and he kisses her shoulder.

“Yes.”

He’s slept with her a few times, usually when she has nightmares, but this still seems a little weird. Maybe he had nightmares. As his arms wrap around her, Jena snuggles back against his chest. He’s warm and solid.

“I want to play a new game,” he says. Jena’s always up for games and she loves Ben best in the world, so it must be a good one, even if she’s still a little sleepy. His hands flatten against her belly.

“What kind of game?”

“It's something I learned at camp. You might still be too little for it, but I want to play it with you so much.”

Jena puffs up, pouting at the slight. “I’m a big girl.”

“That’s right,” he agrees. “You are a big girl. If it gets too much and you want to stop, just say so.”

“Okay.” She doubts she’ll need to. Ben never pushes her into anything.

Ben kisses the back of her neck and it sends an odd little tingle down her spine. Then he reaches down so he can run his hand under her nightgown, sliding it up her thigh and bunching the soft fabric near her waist. He hasn’t told her the rules of this game but Jena doesn’t mind. She’ll figure it out.

She’s a little more confused when his fingers brush her tummy under the gown and then dip into her panties. Eyes going wide, Jena draws in a soft gasp at the feeling of his fingers running over her special place. A familiar tingle begins there, the way it does sometimes when she sees her parents kissing or that pretty boy at church. The tingle only gets worse the longer he rubs into her folks and then he brushes something that’s really good. Jena moans, managing to stay quiet in case she bothers anyone else.

“Is it good?” he asks and she nods. “Stay very quiet or we’ll have to stop.”

He shifts closer and she feels a hard length against her backside, but it’s hard to pay attention as his fingers continue spurring the tingle on. It’s getting worse but her hips just start to push into it. Ben’s own begin to rock against her and one of his fingers slides into her tiny little hole. Jena gasps again with wonder. She’s never felt this before but as Ben’s finger slowly pistons in and out of her, she finds she just wants it more.

“Ben,” she whimpers, not even knowing what she needs and he rocks up against her. She can feel his hard thing with every pass and realizes it must be his willy. Why it felt so hot and firm when she was used to it just handing limp during their baths, she didn’t know.

“It’s time to teach you how God wants us to be fruitful,” he says. Another finger joins the first to stretch her wider. It doesn’t hurt, not slow as he’s going and wet as her special place is getting, but it’s so different than anything else she’s ever felt. Ben tugs her panties down her thighs and she kicks them off. It lets him spread her legs out and then his fingers dig deeper to rub against her slick inner walls. It feels so good every time they plunge into her and she just wants more. Ben lays kisses along her neck and shoulder, pausing to suck welts into her skin that don’t hurt and just make her wetter.

As the tingling gets worse and worse, building into a solid warmth in her belly, Ben pushes down his underwear and his naked willy starts to rub up agains her butt and thighs. The tip is wet like her special place and Jena reaches back to touch. It’s so hot under her fingers and Ben murmurs out quiet praise as she wraps her hand around it. The movement of his hips causes it to thrust in and out of her gripping hand.

Ben pulls his fingers free far before she’s ready but he shushes her protest and instead presses them skin to skin all the way down. His hot, thick rod presses tight against her thighs and then between them when he guides her leg up to hook over his own.

“Remember,” Ben says in a tone that’s deeper, rougher than usual, “you can stay stop.”

“Don’t stop,” she begs and he rocks against her hard enough that her whole body’s pushed with it. He reaches between them, grabbing hold of himself and then rubbing the thick end against her wet, needy hole. Jena’s heart races with anticipation even before he starts to push into her. It’s tight, so very tight, and the stretch takes her breath away. Ben goes slow, feeding her inch after throbbing inch, until she feels hair against her bottom. It's so different than anything she's ever felt in her twelve years of age.

“Still okay?” he asks as he stills and his hand goes back to rubbing at her special place over the thick mass of his willy. “You feel so good on my cock, babygirl.”

Cock is a new word but she likes it. She mouths it as he pets her folds stretched tight around his cock and she feels herself clenching around him in response. It keeps up a little while before he starts to move. It’s so different, the pull against her insides and then how full she is when he pushes back inside. There’s faint discomfort, a little pain, but he’s easy and careful with her.

“Ben,” she moans again and he kisses the edge of her jaw. His fingers rub against the really good spot in her special place as his cock rolls deep in her. She feels so very tiny against his bigger bulk, especially when he’s got her impaled like this, but Jena doubts she’ll ever feel anything so good. His other hand goes to her flat chest and rubs at one small hardened nipple. It feels good too, shooting another throb of sensation downward. She can feel the build getting worse as he keeps working her body over.

Ben urges her thighs wider and then rolls onto her, pressing her face down on the bed. HIs cock slides in just a bit deeper as Jena curls her fingers tight in the sheets. Between his hands and his cock, she’s powerless to do anything except take it. His throbbing cock drills in deep and grows faster with each swipe. It’s so good and she wishes she could just feel this forever.

Instead, as he keeps rubbing her and slamming into her hole, Jena feels her whole body tighten up as something breaks inside her and then she’s pressing her face hard against the bed to keep from crying out and waking someone. Warmth rocks her body, rolling through her as Ben keeps moving, prolonging the waves of pleasure.

Bent over her, Ben grabs her hips as he makes a last few hard thrusts and then wet heat splashes inside her. Jena shudders as ropes of slickness shoot deep in her hole, filling her up in a way she’d never imagined. Ben keeps rocking through it and then finally stills, buried within her body. Every inch of her hums with warm contentment.

“Did I do good?” she asks finally as she turns her head and he kisses her but it’s not like the ones before. His tongue presses past her lips and licks her own, and she shivers as a new tingle starts in her nethers. Ben’s cock shifts in her with every movement, rubbing her inner walls, and she unconsciously rocks back into it.

“You won,” Ben assures her and sits back up. He starts to pull out but then just slides back in at her protesting whine. “Do you want to play again?”

“Yes. Yes, a thousand times,” she says and he snorts but stays inside her pulsing cavern. Ben rocks in slow and shallow but she feels his cock getting fully hard again the longer he does it. He spends the whole night filling her to bursting and then in the morning helps her wash up in the bath only to stick it in her again.

He calls it fucking and Jena decides it’s the best thing in the world.


End file.
